


Hate

by AwkwardAsHell



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Breast Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex over a desk, Smut, Strexcorp, friends with benefits?, i write this pairing when I’m bored, mulitple orgasms, strexual tension, strexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAsHell/pseuds/AwkwardAsHell
Summary: They hate each other. Or so they say.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I wrote this, it might be terrible, but it’s done! :D I hope you like it haha
> 
> Some parts were italicized and now they’re not, RIP my formatting.

“Lauren.”

“Sometimes,” she growled, pressing the muzzle of her gun against his neck, “I wish you’d shut that Voice of yours up.”

If the heated weight of her words bothered him, he didn't show it. He grinned, back against the wall, teeth jagged and Strex-wicked. “Why don't you make me?” he asked huskily, and she understood why he wasn't just a radio host with a voice, why he was a Voice himself.

She didn't want to hear his voice anymore. She heard her gun clatter against the ground instead, as she pushed their mouths together.

He was on her instantly, tongue on her teeth, walking her backward. She let him, moaning into his mouth and clinging to his shoulders. Her back met the edge of her desk and she yelped at the sting of pain. He was there with low apologies mumbled against her lips, a soft kiss. Part of her, a deep deep part, wilted slightly.

Then the softness was gone, as he abandoned the idea of buttons and simply ripped her blouse open. He groaned when he saw that she wore nothing underneath. “Lauren Mallard,” he rasped in that sexy way that made her toes curl.

“Kev, I cant—” She broke off, tipping her head back as he palmed her breasts and curled his fingers. His thumb roved over her nipple and words caught in her throat. “Kevin, I cant wait anymore.”

“I won't make you, love.” One hand dropped to unzip her skirt, the other still playing with her left breast. Making eye contact with her, he bent his head and closed his mouth over the tight peak of it. Lauren arched her chest into him, gripping the edge of her desk.

“Oh, Smiling God…” His other hand was down her skirt now, urging her to spread her legs as far as the tight fabric allowed. His fingertips brushed terribly faint over her underwear, just at the apex of her thighs. She squirmed, struggling for more relief from the heat building there. His tongue stroked circles around her nipple, before he took it between his teeth and pulled gently. At the same time, he pressed his index finger into her clit.Pleasure jolted through her and she gasped harshly. “Kevin please.” She sank her hands into his hair and tugged hard enough to pull his head back.

Kevin made a little noise at being manhandled so casually. “Gonna give you more,” he breathed with a hint of smirk. “Wanna taste you.” He lifted her hips.

Pulse rocketing, Lauren followed his lead and held her weight up as he peeled off her skirt. She grinned at the low sound he made when he saw her see-through lace beneath. “Ohh, almost don't wanna take these off,” he remarked hazily, sliding his hands around to clutch at her ass through the lace.

“You better,” she snapped, opening her thighs wider. “Or I swear, I'll shoot you next time.”

He chuckled, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and tilting up to lick at a nipple. “Next time? So you want a next time?”

“You prick.” She cupped her breast toward his mouth and he scraped his tongue up along the curve; his tongue piercing caught and she shuddered. “Now.”

“Now what?” he asked.

“Now, I wanna ride your tongue, now.”

Hissing, he reached down to palm himself through his slacks. His hands were already stripping off her panties, leaving them discarded on the floor. He didn't waste any time with foreplay.

Fast and gasping, he mouthed up her inner thigh and between her legs. His tongue ran up her slit, down, and then sank into her.

Lauren cried out. Her hips were up off the desk and she was already panting. His hands were on her ass, keeping her against his face. She moved her hips in little circles, chasing the tongue curling inside of her. He pulled it out, flicked his tongue piercing over her clit. It was barely enough and she almost writhed above him in frustration.

“Oh God,” she growled, as he teased with tiny licks and kisses. “I'm gonna kill you. Fuck me with it.”

“You gotta be a little more specific on what you want….”

“I wanna feel your piercing inside of me while I come, you slut,” she barked, and his hands tightened on her upper thighs. “Then I want you turn me over and fuck me until Corporate hears me screaming your name.”

Breathing hard, he licked obediently into her once again. This time he used short strokes, moving his tongue in and out of her quickly. Moaning, intent on keeping her promise, Lauren threw her head back. His piercing rubbed over her G-spot with each stroke, a maddening burst of pleasure. She started to move more, grinding into his mouth. He didn't mind, pressing his fingers at her ass to pull her farther into his face. Her breaths came labored and small noises snuck in when he circled her clit with a thumb. He looked so sexy, Smiling God, eyes closed, messy and desperate as she rode his face.She fell back onto the desk, grabbing at her breasts as he tongue-fucked her.

“Ohh, mmm, I’m—I’m gonna come—” She babbled senselessly, rocking against that gorgeous mouth between her thighs.

She nearly screamed when he broke from her, standing up and tugging at his pants. But there was only one painful moment of emptiness before he got his slacks down around his knees and drove himself into her to the hilt in one thrust.

Lauren shrieked, raking her nails along the wood of the desk. Smiling God, he felt so good in her, so hot and damn it had been too long. He was whining above her, eyes screwed shut with bliss at the heat of her around him. Grinning, she spit her dark hair from her mouth and squeezed her muscles around him.

“Shit—!” Kevin gripped her hips, almost as though to stop her, but then changed his mind. Instead, he pulled almost entirely out of her before thrusting back in. Lauren’s back scraped along the desk and she opened her legs wider. He started a steady pace, grinding into her and she purred. She pushed her hair back, closing her eyes. He could take it from here, hiking her legs up for a better angle, rocking their bodies together, and reaching down to play with her clit. His thumb rubbed circles there and she let out a long moan.

“Fuck,” he swore, suddenly grabbing her by the waist and pulling out. She opened her mouth to yell at him, until he flipped her over atop the desk and slammed back into her. She gasped, whimpered, as he fucked her more violently than before. His hips knocked into her ass, jolting her forward and back on the desk. Her breasts slid along the wood, catching painfully, and she voiced her complaint in a weak mumble. Kevin's hands slipped up her ribcage to cup her breasts, almost caring; he placed a kiss to her jaw and started to move faster.

She wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was he. Curse words in other languages were pouring out of him, and he thrusted into her at an almost feverish pace. Every stroke along her insides sent her reeling. Deep, possessive—he rolled her nipples between finger and thumb, bit her neck to make her cry out. “Kevin!” She scolded, and he brought a hand down hard on her ass, the sharp crack filling the heady room. She knew he'd left a welt and the thought had her keening.

“Mm, I'm gonna come,” he groaned. “Wanna come with you, wanna wreck you—”

She ground her body back against him, letting him reach deeper within her. “Then do it, make me come, you little slut, c’mon, fuck.”

Hooking an arm around her leg, he pulled it up off the ground, changing the angle and fucking into her hard. He hammered into her G-spot with each thrust and that was all she needed.

Shrieking his name, she came, pulsing around him and arching her back. She felt him climax too, his voice making the room shiver. Waves of pleasure nearly burned her, and she slumped across the desk. He milked her through it was long as he could before he slipped back out of her.

Suddenly, his fingers were there instead, sliding into her and jabbing in and out of her body. Overstimulated, she shouted, thrashing atop the desk in her struggles to get away. But he held her hips in place with his free hand and kept stroking her insides until the pain turned into needy pleasure again. She nearly sobbed as he finger-fucked her through her second orgasm, body jerking.

Finally, he stopped. “Let me help you there,” he rasped, bending down as though to clean the mess from her.

He licked up her slit and she kicked him in the shoulder. “Bitch,” she snarled, as he laughed, climbing to his feet. He looked like hell, clothes askew, slacks shoved down his thighs. She licked her lips, feeling a tiny throb of arousal in her tired body.

“I hate you,” she told him, sitting up on the desk as he reached to hand her her clothes.

He flashed a jagged smile. “I know.”

“Really, I fucking hate you.”

“Hey, i dont exactly love your bitchy face either.”

“… I can stop by the radio station tonight, during your show.”

“See you then.”


End file.
